


Committed (Harry Hook )

by awriterincrime



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Harry Hook - Fandom, descendents 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterincrime/pseuds/awriterincrime
Summary: Aaliyah, the daughter of Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, is arranged a husband to maintain the legacy of Maldonia. What she didn’t expect was who she would be arranged with.





	1. Chapter 1

Commitment Day. The dream of any princess, except Aaliyah, of course.

Commitment day was a tradition for the children of royalty here in Auradon. To keep the royal legacy alive, the kingdom would have a huge ceremony where each royal would be paired with another. The mirror of Auradon would display the name of each royal’s true pair, and the two would be married off within the year.

And today, on Aaliyah’s 18th birthday, she would be paired with the person she would spend the rest of her life with. How exciting.

Aaliyah frowned as the designers continued to primp and poke her sides with needles as they fitted her gown for the evening. It was a soft lacy green that hugged her sides, and trailed behind her. It just like the dress her mother, Queen Tiana, was married in. She balanced a small silver tiara on her head as she tried to stand still in her high platform shoes.

“Oh, would you hold still?” Evie groaned repeatedly as she tried to place Aaliyah as still as possible. Evie and Aaliyah had become friends immediately when she first came from the Isle. While Mal would always be like a sister to Evie, Aaliyah was second best. Evie always told Aaliyah that her blunt attitude made her nostalgic for the Isle, and how well Aaliyah would have fit in there.

“I would stop moving if you would stop poking me with that stupid needle.” Aaliyah groaned, her feet aching in the five inch platforms that Evie had forced on her. “Who even wears shoes this high?”

“I do. Now stay.” Evie backed away from Aaliyah’s stumbling figure on the platform, and admired her new creation from afar. “Perfect. You look beautiful.”

“Let’s just hope my future husband thinks so.” Aaliyah rolled her eyes at the thought, then hobbled over to a nearby chair to rest. Evie frowned at the disappointment in Aaliyah’s voice.

“Oh come on, Lia.” Evie sighed happily. “You’re not excited to meet the one guy on this earth who is perfect for you? Who’s going to fall in love with you no matter the flaw? Will love you no matter what?” Evie danced around happily as she thought of her sweetheart boyfriend Doug  
who she has been going strong with for almost a year now.

“This is coming from the girl who found her guy, on her own. Commitment day is nothing more than an arranged marriage. It’s all politics.” Aaliyah sighed in relief as she pulled off her deathly heels and let her feet relax on the cool wood floor. “And besides, what if I don’t even like the guy?”

To say Aaliyah had doubts would be the understatement of the century. She hated the ideas of arranged marriage, hell, marriage in general. She knew she had what it took to be a ruler all by herself, and another person in her life would just get in the way. She tried, even begged with her parents to miss the ceremony, but her mother said her journey as princess wasn’t finished yet, and that she was “almost there”.

“Lia, I can understand if you’re scared, but you shouldn’t be. The mirror isn’t going to give you anything you can’t handle.” Evie grabbed a few makeup brushes and began to pat and dab at Aaliyah’s face. “It was made to make your life better. So you can be the best Queen of Maldonia. Why not share that with someone you’re destined to be with?”

Aaliyah hated how Evie made it seem so easy. Evie was always so lighthearted and hopeful, but Aaliyah had somehow become the pessimist. “But why do I have to share it? Why can’t I be a queen in my own right?” Aaliyah cried out in frustration.

Evie sighed, shaking her head. “Aaliyah, no one is taking that away from you. No one can take that away from you.”

Aaliyah looked up at her friend with a pout, “But what if I’m not good enough, Evie? What if my parents want em to do this because they know I need someone else to rule, and they don’t trust me to be Queen?”

Evie kneeled down to Aaliyah’s height, smiling at her. “You know that your parents are so proud of you, and you’re going to be the best queen there is. They just want you to be happy. And if you really don’t want to marry, then will figure it out later, alright?”

Aaliyah sighed with a smile. “Why do you always know exactly what to say?”

“It’s my specialty.” Evie laughed as the two hugged. “Now, let’s get you ready for that ceremony.”

Aaliyah had never felt nerves like this before. The ceremony had started a little less than an hour ago, and she was sat on a stage in front of thousands of people, about to be told who she was destined to marry. As much as she didn’t want to think about it, it was eating away at her. Her stomach tied in knots and she was fighting the strong urge to throw up all over the marble stage.

Fairy Godmother was hosting the ceremony and had been rambling on about the importance of marriage and love for what felt like hours. Aaliyah was sure she was going to puke if she had to hear the words “love”, “trust” and “matrimony” one more time.

Suddenly, the castle’s royal bells chimed loudly, signaling it was time for the decisions to be made. Aaliyah’s breath hitched at the sound, a numbness flowing through her body.

She was eighth in line for the announcement. Some of her friends had gone already, some cheerful with their decisions, others more calm, yet no one seemed upset. Aaliyah didn’t know what she was expecting, but everything seemed too good to be true.

“Princess Aaliyah of Maldonia.” Fairy Godmothers’ melodic voice and the screams of the crowd interrupted her intrusive thoughts as she stood and did her best not to fall in her faulty shoes. She waved politely at the crowd, even blowing a kiss here and there to some. She watched every smiling face, everyone so excited for her to find her one true love. Everyone, except her.

She made her way to the platform, where her mother and father stood behind her, smiling at her with excitement. The joy in their eyes was enough to convince Aaliyah. She needed to do this, for them.

She stood proudly, nodding at Fairy Godmother to continue and display the name of her future husband. 

“And the future husband of princess Aaliyah and king of Maldonia is….” Fairy Godmother looked down into the magic mirror that has displayed the name. Aaliyah dared not to peek, nor wanting to react too early and ruin the surprise.

The silence and suspense was killing her. Had the others waited this long for their names? Maybe the mirror was broken, or wasn’t working right now. The crowd hadn’t screamed with excitement like she had expected, rather a large gasp. She turned her head swiftly to take a peek at the mirror, hoping to see a name. When she looked, all she saw was a look of horror in Fairy Godmother’s eyes.

Aaliyah sighed with despair. “Oh no…”

Down at the Isle, Harry laughed loudly as he watched Gil fumble around the bar with drinks in hand. Gil was probably the clumsiest person he knew, but watching him trip over his own legs was just as enjoyable as the first time.

 

“Aye, I must say, the boy’s legs are as faulty as wooden ones.” Harry joked to Uma who was sat beside him, enjoying the same show.

“He’s a plague unto himself. It’s only a matter of time before he breaks something.” Uma laughed before turning away to focus on something else. Harry remained in his seat, admiring the mess of the Isle. 

As long as he could remember, the disgust and filth of the Isle was a home. His father had taught him the ways of the island, and he had done the same for his sisters, Harriet and CJ. He had eventually worked his way to the top of the hierarchy, next to Uma of course. He was practically a king in the Isle’s eyes, and his power was something he wasn’t willing to give up.

“Uma! Uma!” A loud shriek grabbed the attention of the entire bar as a small child came rushing through the main doors. He looked frantically across the room, searching for Uma’s presence. Harry, wanting to have a little fun, approached the small child with a mischievous grin.

“What do you think you’re doing here, child?” Harry barked, hooking the collar of the child’s coat into his hand and lifting him off the ground. The gaze of fear in the child’s eyes gave Harry a rush of power. “This is no place for little ones.”

“I-I must speak to Ms.Uma.” The child stuttered nervously as he quivered in the mere presence of Harry and his hook.

“I don’t know, she doesn’t take well to intruders.” Harry pulled a small sword from his side pocket and let it dance between his fingers. “Shall I deal with you myself?”

In all honesty, Harry would never harm a child, especially one so young. But his image as the son of Hook was apparent and needed to be proven to everyone. The eyes of the people of the Isle were on him constantly, and he had to show who was in charge.

“Put him down, Harry.” Uma’s gruff voice sounded from the back room, stepping into the dim light. “He’s one of our lookouts.”

Harry took a second look at the shivering child before placing him back down on the ground. “Since when have you been recruiting lookouts?”

“Ever since Mal and crew "visited” the Isle, I wanted to be sure of those who entered our home.“ Uma told Harry. "Now what is it?”

The child attempted to speak again, slightly out of breath from the struggle with Harry. “Aurodan officials, on the border, headed here.” He panted quietly.

“What? Auradon is here?” Uma shouted.The whole bar has gone quiet, just the low growls of customers who were similarly confused. 

“Why is Auradon on our shores?” Harry growled at the whimpering child. 

“For you, Sir Hook.” A smooth voice erupted the noise in the bar. Glancing at the front doors, three men in golden blazers with the Auradon symbols pressed on their chests stood proudly as they stared down at Harry.

“Me?” Harry gaped in awe. What would a pirate like him have to do with Auradon. “Aye, mate. Whatever you think I did, you’re wrong. I haven’t stepped foot on Auradon.”

“That is not the reason we are here.” A man chimed in before unveiling a large scroll.

“Sir Harold Hook, by the power of the Godmother’s magic mirror, you have been arranged to be the husband of Princess Aaliyah, and future king of Maldonia.”

Arranged? Husband? King? Harry’s head was now spinning as the others all gasped in shock amongst each other. He could hear the indistinct whispers of the crowd. How could someone like him be arranged with a princess. He was a pirate, not a prince.

“What are you talking about? Harry isn’t any king. He’s a pirate.” Uma barked at the Auradon officials. Harry could see the anger flowing through Uma’s veins. He was her right hand man, and no one would take him away from that.

“The decision has been made by the mirror. It is irreversible and must be followed.” One of the men chimed.

“We have arranged for Sir Hook to travel to Auradon to meet his wife and her family. You, sir, must come with us.” The men reached out their hands towards Harry, but in shock, Harry whipped out his sword in defense. The men leaned back with hesitation.

“Whoa, whoa, Harry isn’t leaving.” Gil stepped toward his friends side, glaring at the Auradon men.

“Harry is a man of the Isle, and your ways in Auradon will never change that.” Uma growled, followed by a few other pirates from the crew. The whole gang had now swarmed in front of the men, Harry, Uma and Gil leading the pack.

Harry slyly approached the officials, carefully aiming his hook at their throats. The men did their best to hold their ground, but Harry just laughed at the pure fear in their eyes.

“If your little princess wants to marry me, Harry snatched the scroll from the official’s hands, carefully dipping his hook into a bottle of ink, and signing the bottom. “Tell her where she can find me.”

“I should have known. God, I’m so stupid!” Aaliyah cried out as she paced back and forth across her dorm floor. Evie was sat carefully on her bed with Doug, both trying to calm Aaliyah down. “I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to this mess.”

“There is no way you could have known, Aaliyah.” Doug tried to comfort her. “No one knows what the mirror is going to say until it’s said.”

“There has to be a mistake, right? The mirror, it glitched. Or maybe it thought I was someone from the Isle. My father isn’t from Auradon, that’s why, right?”

Evie looked at Aaliyah with concern. “The mirror’s magic is extremely powerful. I don’t think it got anything wrong. I think, Harry Hook is supposed to be your husband.”

Aaliyah turned towards her friend, her mind filled rage and confusion. “How could you say that, Evie? He’s a pirate. He lives on the Isle, he’s a villain!”

Evie stood to face Aaliyah. “And I was just like him, Aaliyah. I am the daughter of a villain. I lived on the Isle my entire life. How am I any different than Harry?” She wasn’t angry at Aaliyah like she had expected, just hopeful.

“You didn’t want to be on the Isle, you wanted something more. You’ve told me the stories, Harry is a tyrant who only wants destruction. He’ll never be a king.” Aaliyah knew better than to compare Evie to anyone from the Isle. Even if that was her home, she was nothing like them.

“Princess Aaliyah?” The three turned to face the door, stood beside it was an Auradon guard, waiting for his approval to enter. “ We have word from Sir Harry of the Isle.”

“Come in. What did he say?” Aaliyah asked frantically, pulling the poor man into the room.

“Well, Sir Hook has refused to come to Auradon, your highness. He requested we deliver this to you.” The guard handed off a crumbled scroll to Aaliyah. She grabbed it from his hands, frantically opening it and reading this contents.

Her eyes trailed to the bottom of the page where she noticed messy handwriting scribbled in black squid ink.

“Congratulations, princess. Your husband awaits on the Isle.”

\- Harry Hook

Next to the note, Harry had drawn a large pirate hook, his personal signature. Aaliyah sighed, throwing the scroll onto the ground. “This is a mess. My husband is a freaking pirate who refuses to come to Auradon.” She had begun pacing back and forth across the room again, her nerves eating at her again.

“Aaliyah, just breathe.” Evie did her best to calm the frantic princess, placing her hands on her shoulders and looking her deep in the eyes. “If you want, I will go back to the Isle tomorrow morning and try to reason with Harry.”

“What? No.” Aaliyah backed away from Evie’s presence, shocked by her confession. “You’ve done so much to get out of the Isle, what kind of friend would I be if made you go back?”

“One who needed my help. I’m willing to go back if it means helping you.” Evie held Aaliyah’s hand, and gave her a comforting look. “

“Then I’m coming with you, Evie. There’s no way I’m letting you go alone.”

Evie nodded, turning towards the royal guard. “Tell King Ben Aaliyah and I will be heading for the Isle first thing in the morning.” The guard agreed, then headed off to inform Ben of the news.

Evie’s joyful smile had turned to a solemn pout. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” Aaliyah questioned.

“For you, anything.” The girls smiled together and began to plan their arrival in the Isle.

That night, Aaliyah couldn’t sleep. She was too anxious. She had practically begged Evie to tell her stories of the Isle, mostly about Harry. While she was hesitant at first, Evie began the whole history of the Isle, and how they had all grew up. She told her stories of how Uma, Harry, and Gil became inseparable when they started their pirate crew.

As Aaliyah stared anxiously at her bedroom ceiling, she couldn’t help but –. She sat up from her bed, and looked out her window, gazing at the distant Isle.She wanted to know everything about it, she craved more. What was it like to live there, in the lowest of the lows, rather than her ivory tower? She was more curious as to what Harry was up to? Was he terrorizing some child, or wreaking havoc alongside Uma? She had to know.

Her gaze turned towards Evie’s figure, who was curled on the other bed in your room, sound asleep. Aaliyah could barely fathom the idea of having her go back to such a wretched place,somewhere she had fought so hard to leave. Without hesitation, she reached for the bag she had packed earlier for the trip. Grabbing her keys to the bikes, she quietly headed out the dorm room.

“I’m sorry, Evie.” Aaliyah whispered quietly, before shutting the door behind her. “But I have to go this alone.”


	2. Part Two

In all honesty, Aaliyah had no idea what she was doing. Running off for the Isle on her own was a terrible idea, but she couldn't drag Evie back to a place she hated so much. She wanted to meet Harry, but she knew that was a challenge in itself.

Casually walking into the Isle as the Princess of Maldonia wasn't an option, unless she wanted to be held up for ransom the second her foot touched their shores. She had to go in disguised.

She reached the edge of the bridge connecting Auradon to the Isle. Parking her bike on the side of the road, she reached into her bag that Evie had filled with clothes. Knowing that the two had to go into the Isle, Evie had supplied Aaliyah with a few raggedy outfits to look just like any other resident of the Isle. She threw off her Auradon prep clothes, and hid them under a nearby bush. 

Aaliyah looked down at her new clothes. It was probably the most raggedy outfit she had ever worn. Her top was stained with large holes that exposed her skin. The knees of her worn out jeans were ripped, and various patches were sewn on to cover up other holes. Her shoes were so beat up, her toes were breaking through the front. 

She looked down at her reflection in the ocean below her. The rags on her body were like a costume. She felt as if she were playing dress up, yet she knew of the reality of the Isle. The starving children, the rotten homes. No wonder Evie wanted to run away,and how lucky she was to get away..

Aaliyah did her best to shrug off the thought, and began to bike across the bridge towards the Isle. It was going to be quite the adventure.

\-----------------------

The sickly smell of the musty waters in the Isle filled Aaliyah’s nose as she hid her bike. The air was filled with a deep grey fog, Aaliyah could barely see her hands in front of her. She listened to the sound of the crashing waves echo against the ruckus of the Isle. Stepping deeper into the alleyways, she watched as young children ran around while beggars tried to negotiate deals with salesman. The whole island felt dark and ill to Aaliyah, like a foreign world. 

As she watched the commotion, she felt a light lift on her hip. Turning quickly, she watched as a small child ran off into the distance, carrying her wallet. “Hey!” She screamed, chasing after him.

The alleys of the Isle were incredibly thin and crowded. Aaliyah shoved her way through each and every person, trying to keep her eyes on the child. The aggressive shouts of bystanding pirates and villains began to scare Aaliyah, forcing her to pick up speed. She quickly glance behind her, watching as a group of men were slowly following after her. “Shit.” She mumbled.

As Aaliyah picked up her pace, she could feel the soles of her worn shoes wearing into the rough ground. She could barely see the child that she was chasing anymore, but she felt that she had bigger problems now.

The men were closing their distance to Aaliyah, and she knew she needed to act fast. The kid has turned the corner into a distant corridor and Aaliyah could see a dead end coming up. She had no choice but to follow.

Sprinting down the corner, the faint street lights flickered mysteriously above Aaliyah. Barely able to make out her own shadows, she still chased down the slim figure in front of her. It felt as if the walls were closing in on her, and the farther she ran, the closer they got.

“Well, well.” A deep and scruffy voice erupted from the darkness. Aaliyah stopped in her tracks. She no longer could hear the footsteps of the men who had been chasing her. It was most definitely not the voice of a 10 year old child. It was a trap.

“Who's there?” Aaliyah shouted, her voice wavering just slightly. “Show yourself.”

Out of the shadows, a group of men surrounded her from all sides. She could barely make out their figures, but by their roughed up clothing and gravelly voices she knew they were pirates. “Look, I don’t want any trouble.”

“But I do.” One of the men shouted with a wide grin before charging straight at Aaliyah. She shrieked in terror before jumping swiftly to the side, avoiding the man’s attack. His sprint was so fast, he ran straight into the brick wall behind her, knocking himself unconscious, dropping a sword. 

Quickly picking up the sword, she turned to face the others in front of her. There were three more men surrounding her.

“Alright, you want me?” Aaliyah angrily shouted. The men grinned as they looked at each other. She prayed softly to herself that she could recall all those times she practiced fencing with Jay and Lonnie during gym. “Come and get me.”

The pirate on the left came charging at her first, violently slashing her sword straight at her throat. Aaliyah jumped backwards, dodging each swing before throwing a hard left hook at his face. He stumbled backwards, running into one of the other pirates. 

The two grumbled at each other as Aaliyah charged towards them, sending a high kick towards both of the them, knocking them both in the jaw. The men stumbled backward in an attempt to catch their footing, but Aaliyah was quicker. Using the blunt end of her sword, she stabbed the first man, knocking him onto the ground. 

The second stood in shock as she slashed her sword at his chest, barely missing his throat. The pirate threw a quick fist at Aaliyah, hitting her across her face. She stumbled back, a new anger inside her heart. She charged forward, making a large gash in the pirates arm with her sword. The pirate cried out in pain, giving Aaliyah an advantage. She punched the pirate, knocking him to the ground. Kicking in his ribs, the pirate begged for mercy as Aaliyah backed away. The two groaned on the ground together as Aaliyah caught her footing to face the last man standing. 

The man looked at her with a conflicted stare. He was hesitant to attack, obviously, worried he would end up like his two mates next to him. Aaliyah grinned with pride as she aimed her sword towards his chest.

“Would you like me to finish you off?” She asked with a cheeky smile.

Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted the two as the man was hit by the edge of a sword, stumbling to his feet. 

“I'll take care of that.” Aaliyah heard a voice laugh from in front of her. The sound of a sword followed as the man attacked at the new mysterious figure, slashing violently in their direction. 

“Not today, lad.” The voice boasted before fending off the man's attacks. Stepping into the light, Aaliyah studied the new pirate that had joined the fight.

He was tall, had a confident swagger about him, and was devilishly handsome. His tattered clothes were a jumbled mix of red and black patches, with a few gold rings and a feathered pirate hat atop his head. He fought diligently, stabbing at the other pirate with quick and swift jabs. His grin was wide as he let out a sinister laugh that echoed throughout the hall.

The most defining feature, though, was the large silver hook in his left hand. Hook. Aaliyah's eyes widened as she came to the realization very quickly.

Harry.

It had to be Harry. Evie went on and on about how she hated the Hook he always had on him, and how it was his way of paying homage to his father. 

Aaliyah watched carefully as the last pirate was knocked to ground by the end of Harry’s sword. Letting out a hearty laugh, Harry bent down to meet the man’s level.

“Now I suggest ye’ and your friends make quick. We wouldn't want Uma to hear about this little scuffle,” Harry threatened, placing the sharp edge of the sword to the man's neck. “Now would we?”

The man shook his head no quickly, and struggled to stand as he and the two other pirates fled the alleyway without looking back.

Harry and Aaliyah both watched as they disappeared into the commotion of Isle before their sight was gone. Slowly, Harry turned to face Aaliyah's stiff figure, stepping closer and closer towards her.

She could see him clearly for the first time. His chiseled jaw, blinding grin, and his piercing blue eyes. The shade was so light, it reminded Aaliyah of an ocean that was stormy and wild, yet calm. She would have gotten lost in them if he hadn't have spoken.

“Rookie mistake, messing with Sylvester's crew like that.” Harry squinted his eyes at her, looking her up and down, probably studying her as well. His thick Scottish accent was just as memorable as Evie had described.

“I took care of myself fairly well, I believe.” Aaliyah snapped back. Harry’s smirk formed into a mischievous grin, almost entertained by her response.“Stronger than you might think.”

Harry chuckled at her confidence, stepping closer to her. Before Aaliyah could react, Harry charged at her, backing her into the brick wall behind her. His right hand wrapped behind her waist as his hook aimed straight for her throat. His chest was pressed against hers, their faces too close for comfort. Aaliyah looked up at him in horror as she tried to catch her breath from the surprise.

“Aye, not so tough anymore, eh?” His devilish grin was by far intimidating as he placed his hook underneath her chin. Aaliyah gulped softly, his hot breath on her face made the hairs on her neck stand up.

“Now, I know every Lassie’s face on the Isle, except yours.” Harry said with a curious look, his hook gently caressing her cheek. 

He didn't recognize her. He didn't know who she was. Aaliyah didn't know how to feel. A part of her was relieved that she had managed to remain anonymous, but how long would she be able to keep up the act? “So, who are you, darling?”

Aaliyah turned her face away from his sinister gaze. “What's it matter to you?”

“Uma isn't particularly fond of visitors. We've already had Auradon on our shores, who’s to say yer’ not just another one of them, hm?” Harry moved her face back to align with his, watching every movement on her face.

His eyes had turned from intriguing to unpredictable in less than an instant. The dark charcoal eyeliner that outlined them made his stare psychotic stare ever so terrifying.

Aaliyah’s mind was racing. If he hadn’t recognized her, maybe he hadn’t known who she was, Princess and all. If Harry didn’t know who she was now, she didn’t want to see what he would do when he found out. But she needed to get her closure, to get closer to him.

“I'm not from Auradon.” She lied, pushing his body off hers. He stumbled backward, nearly falling over before catching his footing.

“Then where, darling?” His voice turned into a slight growl, bothered by her force. His childish glare had turned dark, and anger set in his eyes. Aaliyah’s breath hitched, a newfound terror set in.

“You wouldn’t know, my father travels a lot.” She folded her arms across her chest, her heart racing so fast, she worried that he would be able to hear it himself. 

“Aye, and who would that be?” He asked, tilting his head slightly with a menacing glare.

Shit. If she had known she was going to have dug herself into such a deep hole, she would’ve thought of a cover before arriving on the island. She couldn’t reveal herself now, unless she wasn’t to be strung up for ransom. His sword was leaning closer and closer towards her body, urging her on.

“T-the Shadow Man.” Aaliyah blurted out haphazardly, not even thinking before speaking.

“The Shadow Man?” Harry repeated as Aaliyah nodded along. His previous cocky attitude had diminished into a more curious demeanor. Aaliyah nodded repeatedly, a small sweat forming at her brow.

Aaliyah had learned enough about her parents enemy, the Shadow Man, through bedtime stories and local legends to fake being his child. There wasn’t much to go about him, other than he was the King of Voodoo magic, and there were more myths surrounding his name than facts. She could keep up the lie for a while, she just hoped he would believe it.

Harry looked at her inquisitively. “The Shadow Man doesn’t have a daughter.”

Aaliyah laughed slightly, trying to keep up the act. “You think I’m the only secret he has? He’s the Shadow Man. No one knows everything about him, not even me.”

Aaliyah couldn’t tell if he was sold on the act. He paced around her menacingly, before speaking again. “Aye, then what is your name, infamous daughter of Dr. Facilier?”

Aaliyah spoke quickly, spitting out the first cover up that came to mind. “Lia, Lia Facilier.”

\----

Harry was beyond intrigued by the girl that stood in front of him, staring down at his threatening hook. He watched her carefully, the mysterious look in her eyes made him shiver. She was effortlessly beautiful, even in her tattered rags. Harry hated the unfamiliar, yet she seemed to be different. It was no question that she was hiding something from the pirate, but he had no clue as to what.

“Why should I believe you, eh?” Harry asked. “No one just comes to the Isle.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. “I have nothing to explain to you.” Harry saw the attitude and ferocity in the way she spoke. She wasn’t scared, and that intrigued him. 

“Oh, don’t be like that darling.” Harry cooed softly with a smirk, his free hand gently stroking her side. “You do remember who just saved your life?”

Smacking his hand away, the girl glared back at him as Harry laughed to himself. “Aye, I mean no harm, lassie. I just need answers, that’s all.”

“What you need to do, is let me leave.” She barked back at him.

“Ooh, a feisty one, now aren’t we?” Harry grinned as he watched a slight blush creep on the apples of her cheeks. She noticed Harry’s grin, turning her head to the side quickly, avoiding eye contact with him. “Uma is going to love you.”

“Who is Uma?” Her eyes furrowed together, carefully watching Harry. He enjoyed it.

“She’s my captain, Queen of the Isle.” Harry replied. “She’s going to love meeting you.”

“Who says I’m going to meet her?”

“I do.” Harry’s voice dropped, his presence intimidating, even to himself. “I let you go, you meet me at the Fish and Chip shop. Tonight.” He waited as she processed Harry’s demand. He could see her mind whirring, he wanted to know what she was thinking. 

“So, you let me go,” She asked with a sly smile. “who's to say I won’t come back?” Her smile was infectious to Harry, glowing brighter than any gold piece he had ever seen. He could feel his heart flutter when her eyes bore into his, a feeling he hadn't felt for years.

His eyes trailed down from her face, to a small shine around her neck. He carefully placed his hook around her, pulling a small gold chain that connected to a small locket. He watched her eyes slowly widen at the necklace lifting from her chin. 

“Aye, what a beautiful piece of merchandise.” He smiled, yanking the necklace off of her neck.

“Hey!” She shouted. “Give that back.” She lunged forward at Harry, but he dodged her quick attack, grabbing her arm and pinning it against his chest.

“What’s so important about this piece of jewelry?” He hung the necklace on his hook, examining it. It looked far more expensive that any piece he had ever seen. Especially for the child of a villain.

“That necklace is a family heirloom, directly from my father.” She started, attempting to reach for the piece, but he pulled it away.

“Ah, then, I know you’ll come back for it.” Harry grinned, putting the necklace into his pocket. She scoffed at him, making him smile.

“The Fish and Chip shop, tonight.” He stated firmly. “Or your heirloom becomes a part of my royal collection.”

She sighed in defeat.“Fine. Tonight.” She spoke coldly, a dead look in her eye.

“Until tonight, Miss Lia.” Harry winked at her, before disappearing into the commotion of the Isle.

\-------

“Where the hell have you been?” Harry’s captain, Uma, shouted as Harry entered the fish and chip shop. Shoving Gil aside, Harry sat down at a stool facing Uma’s angry stature.

“I had a run-in with some of Sylvester’s mates.” Harry sighed, grabbing a cold glass of some strange brown liquid that he didn't feel like questioning at the moment.

Uma groaned at the mention of Sylvester’s name. Sylvester, also known as the son of Mr. Smee, was an enemy of Uma’s crew. Even though he and Harry had grown up together, the two were always at each other's throats. “What were they even doing with you?”

“I found them.” Harry stated, chugging down his drink. “They were chasing after a girl.” 

Uma turned to face Harry, her attention obviously peaked. “A girl, who?”

“She claimed to be the daughter of the Shadow Man.” Harry leaned back in his chair, twirling his hook along his fingers. “I’ve never seen the lass on the Isle before.”

Uma growled to herself, visibly upset. “We’ve had too many visitors on the Isle. I don’t trust it.”

“She sounds harmless.” Gil added in, stuffing his face with a clam stew. “ What’s the problem with a girl on the Isle?.”

“She nicked three of Sylvester’s men, all on er’ own.” Harry said with a grin. He had watched a good portion of the fight, and admired her skill and wit.“She’s a fighter, and she’s good.”

“Aw, does Harry have a little crush?” Gil teased, poking the pirates side. Harry glared in Gil’s direction, an obvious notion to back down.

“I don’t care if she’s the daughter of Lucifer himself, I want to know why she’s here.” Uma exclaimed. “Too many strangers are on the Isle, and I want to get to the bottom of it.”

“Well, why not send Harry? He already knows her. He’ll probably want to flirt with her some more.” Gil suggested, making kissy faces at the pirate. Harry rolled his eyes, giving Gil a light smack on the back of the head.

Uma smiled at Gil, shaking her head in delight. “Harry, where is this girl?”

“I left her on the other side of the island.” Harry replied.

“I want her here.” Uma stepped close to Harry, her hands gripping the sides of his collar. “Bring her to me, Harry.

“Don’t worry, Captain.” Harry said with a sly smile, pulling the gold necklace from her pocket. “She’ll be back. I made sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I live off of feedback, so please leave a comment or anything! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't liked, everything!! Ok thanks c:


	3. Part Three

Get out. Get out right now.

Those were the few words running through Aaliyah’s head as she frantically scattered the dark alleys of the Isle. She was cold, alone, and roaming one of the most dangerous islands to ever be inhabited. Fun.

Wandering alone in the middle of the night didn’t seem safe, but she didn’t have much of a choice. It was all a mistake, coming to the Isle to meet Harry. She should’ve listened to Evie and stayed with her on Auradon. Maybe she wouldn’t have been caught up in this mess. Her little adventure was over, all she wanted was to be home.

Her whole body ached after the fight. A harsh pulse flew through each muscle in her body, and she had one agonizing headache. She never has to push herself that far in training with Lonnie, but a fight for her life was anything but a simple sparring match. Every step felt like knives being pressed into her skin, but she kept trudging on.

“Just get to the bridge.” She muttered to herself, dragging her feet from behind. If she could get to Auradon by morning, maybe she would be able to get to the dorms before Evie woke up and her little ‘adventure’ would be a distant memory.

Following some old signs to the Pier, Aaliyah found herself back where she had started earlier that day, yet something was missing.

“No, no, no.” Her soft cries grew into screams as she frantically searched for her bike she had left behind. Her plan to lock and hide it behind the dumpster has ultimately been foiled by someone pathetic thieves. 

“Fuck.” There was no way she was getting home to Auradon anytime soon.

\------

Being on lookout was one of the most annoying jobs for Harry. It wasn’t exciting or thrilling at all. Not like training where Harry was at his prime. Using his sword to fight off Gil, or terrorizing the new recruits that dared to come on the ship that day was the highlight of his day. But now, he was sludging across the Isle, just looking for trouble.

However, his focus wasn't on the job today, but a girl. Harry couldn't even help but drift his thoughts back to the stranger he had met the night before. No, not a stranger. Lia. He recalled every moment of her slicing at dangerous pirates with ease, and the way she looked at him when he stood close to her. His heart had never beaten so fast. He kept his confident facade on for her, but inside he was melting. She pulled him in, and didn’t know why.

He had stayed up all night, staring down the double doors of the Fish and Chip shop, anxiously waiting for her to step in. Imagining all the things he would say to her, the angry look in her eyes when she tried to fight him for her necklace back. He wanted that so badly, but had no idea why. It wasn't until Gil woke him from his unexpected slumber on one of the dining tables the next morning that he realized she was a no show. 

He expected himself to be upset, angry even. How could his plan to lure her in not have worked? Maybe she has outsmarted him somehow and was planning her revenge. Either way, Harry was even more curious now.

Uma, however, was less than pleased. The word of another stranger roaming the Isle made her feel exposed, which was probably why she had sent Harry on lookout duty. He had shown Uma the necklace he had stolen from earlier, but she wasn’t merely as impressed. She took the locket for ‘safe keeping’, she told Harry. He didn’t mind though, the more he looked at it, the more he got lost in his thoughts and he didn't need the distraction.

And now here he was, stuck on the main pier of the Isle, staring at the grimy black water that surrounded them. The Isle was nothing spectacular, it was barely a home. It as a prison. It was no secret that everyone wanted off the Isle, even him.

Across that murky water was Auradon, the most beautiful place on Earth. At least, in comparison to the Isle. Stories had been told about the beauty of Auradon. As a boy, Harry and his friends would pretend they could cross the bridge and live like true princes and princesses. But as years passed, he knew that dream would stay just a dream.

As he walked, Harry stumbled to the side, tripping over what he thought was a log on the sandy beach. He looked down to see a person, curled into a tiny ball. “Aye!” He shouted, moving to kick the still figure before quickly stopping himself. It wasn’t just any person, it was her.

“Lia?” Harry kneeled down to her sleeping body, softly tugging on the hem of her shirt. She shifted slightly under the newspapers that were covering her like a blanket. The Isle was freezing at night, and she was barely covered. Harry noticed her shoes and the cuffs of her jeans were soaked in mucky sea water, the crashing waves from under the pier must have hit her through the night.

“I don’t have any money,” She muttered in a sleepy tone, rolling over and turning her back to Harry. “Go away.” 

Harry smiled to himself, tapping her sleeping body again, this time waking her.

Her body shifted again, this time sitting up from her slumber. She rubbed her sand covered face, her sleepy eyes meeting with Harry's. Her sand coated hair fell onto her shoulders, a knotted mess from her rough night. She was fairly pale from what Harry deduce as a lack of food and a proper sleep.

“Harry.” Her deadpan voiced brought the pirate back from his daze. She knew his name. “What do you want?”

“Lovely to see you as well, lass.” He mimicked her actions, standing up from the sandy beach. Harry’s eyes followed her as she stood from the dusty ground. The sight of her attempting to comb through her knotted mane with her fingers made Harry smile. How could one who has slept on the ground all night still look so astonishing? He pushed away the thought away with a shake of his head, feeling a bit dumbfounded by it.

“I’m disappointed you missed our date last night. You know it's rude to ignore an invitation.”

She brushed off her dirt covered clothes, responding to Harry with an attitude. “I don’t usually date guys who hold me captive.”

“From what I recall darling,” Harry said playfully, tapping her cheek lightly. “I saved you.”

She rolled her eyes, walking away from the pirate. She didn't seem to have any certain direction, just wanting to get away. Though Harry wasn’t going to let her go that easily. Quickly chasing after the mysterious girl, he rushed to her side, following in her quick stride.

It was strange to see someone so resistant to Harry's charm. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been able to allure women and men with it, but not her. He liked a challenge though, and she seemed to be one. 

“Why are you resting here?” Harry questioned, motioning to her temporary living space. “Surely the Doctor would find you something, eh?”

“I’m a big girl.” She growled, making Harry jump with delight. “I can take care of myself.”

“I see.” Harry nodded, keeping in step with her quick stride. “So, where are you staying tonight?”

Her face folded as she tried to think of an answer, but Harry could tell.

“I'll just find another place to crash.” She seemed unsure about herself, but gave off a confident presence. “I'll stay at the Inn.”

Harry’s grin had formed into a frown at the mention of the Inn. It was a known spot for Sylvester’s crew, and if they attacked her once, they’d do it again. Harry's enraged instincts got the best of him as he stepped in front of Lia, stopping her in her tracks.

“No.” He grabbed the wrist of her sleeve, pulling her back into his chest. Her eyes gazing deeply into his made him almost speechless. He didn’t know why he had grabbed her, it was instinct. She was the first girl to ever make him nervous. Not even Uma made him feel this way.

“I mean, stay here.” He breathed, surprising himself with his force. “With me.”

He watched as her eyes widen, slowly processing this suggestion.

“No, thanks.” She scoffed, pulling her hand back from his grasp. “I'll take my chances at the Inn.”

Stubborn. He needed something to get her out of it. “Well, how do you plan to pay for your night with no money?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but soon realized her predicament. “I don't know...”

“Then, I don't believe you have much a choice, love.” He pointed to her soaked shoes and messy clothes.

She sighed, succumbed to his suggestion. “So where do you live?”

\---------------

Harry’s quarters weren’t anything more than Aaliyah had expected. The room was small, grimy and old. It was barely a room, honestly. With only one porthole window that looked out into the horizon, a claustrophobic feeling was inescapable.

It was fairly empty, only a small bed, desk and a few of his belongings. His closet had some fairly ripped shirts and pants and a couple damaged swords from over the years. The dry smell of ship water and rotting fish had filled the room, making it harder to breathe. Aaliyah coughed at the feeling of dust filling her lungs as she stepped in the room.

“You would think the Captain’s donkey would have a better place to live than this.” Aaliyah quipped at Harry before entering the small barracks.

“I’m sorry the room isn’t up to your glorious standards.” Harry mocked, rolling his eyes as he pushed her further along into the room. “The cleaning lady missed her appointment last week.”

Aaliyah folded her arms against her chest, leaning her body against the splintered door frame. She watched as Harry walked around the room, placing his hook on a small broken desk. From the wear and tear of the place, it seemed he had been living in such a hovel for years now.

“So, am I to make myself at home?”

Harry grinned at her sarcasm, nodding his head. “This is home now.” 

She frowned, her thoughts flashing back to her dorm in Auradon. “Well, I don't intend to stay long.”

“That's disappointing, darling.” Harry said with a familiar grin. “We were just getting acquainted.” He added, pulling off his large pirate coat and placing it in his closet, exposing his war torn skin. 

Aaliyah’s eyes trailed on the injured pirates body. His thin white t-shirt could barely cover the scars that encased his bare skin. Mangled lines of inflamed and bruised skin traced the lines on his skin. Some cuts looked fresh, dried blood stains still brushing the surface. Other had history, or so she assumed. A large brown scar traced from the top of Harry’s shoulder to his lower hip, skeptically forming the shape of a hook. It was too deep for him to have done to himself, it had to have been someone else.

But what caught her eye was the tattooed map that covered his entire back. The map stretched across almost the entire world, or at least what had been discovered. She noticed small checks and X marks that she assumed marked sunken treasure. It was beautiful, stretching farther than anything the Isle and Auradon had ever seen.

“I could give you a picture if you want to keep staring, lass.” Harry spoke as he turned around, interrupting the silence. Aaliyah’s face flushed, turning her face away from his boasting smile.

“What’s the map for?” Aaliyah asked, trying to avoid further embarrassment. She watched carefully as Harry’s face fell. His childish grin had disappeared and was replaced with somber grimace. She could tell he was in deep thought as his gaze left hers, staring down at the creaky floorboards. 

“It was my father’s.” Harry muttered, shoving his swords aside in frustration. “It was supposed to be his big score. Millions in gold pieces.”

“Ok, then where is it?”

“I don’t know. He never returned.” Harry sat down on his small bed frame, his arms resting comfortably in his lap. He was biting at his cheek nervously. He tried to hide the pain, but wasn't doing a very good job at it. She could tell he was recalling whatever memory over in his mind.

Slowly, she made her way over to him, placing herself beside his stiff figure on the bed. “What happened?”

“It was a trip gone bad. He had gone on so many others like it, but the storms were unforgiving that night.” Harry’s hands had clenched into a fist, his body softly shaking in pain.

“I was only a lad when he left. My mother had left years ago, it was just him and I. I told him, begged him not to go, but all he cared about was the damned treasure. It was supposed to set him for life. He was only supposed to be gone for two weeks, but no one has heard from him since.” His confident demeanor was far gone now, and an innocence had overtaken. Aaliyah felt she were talking to the small child Harry had described sadly sitting on the pier, waiting for his father to come home.

“Harry,” Aaliyah spoke soft enough for just him to hear. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, feeling his pain. “I’m so sorry.”

“Aye, I don’t need your pity, lassie.” He grunted, pushing her hand off his shoulder. She noticed the flush in his cheeks, and the redness in his eyes. “You asked. I answered.”

“Fine.” Aaliyah huffed, stepping away from the enraged pirate. The two stayed silent for a while. Aaliyah couldn’t tell if Harry was truly mad or just embarrassed by his vulnerability. It made sense to Aaliyah though. She felt strangely comfortable with the pirate, even with his hook to her throat. She felt safe.

Harry spoke first. “Where are you headed to in such a rush?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Nowhere certain.” A damn lie.

He nodded, seemingly skeptical. “That's too bad. The Isle would enjoy someone like you.” 

“I'm surprised you would leave without your necklace, though.” Harry added. Aaliyah's hand traced up to her neck, feeling the empty spot that previously carried jerclocket. She had completely forgotten about it.

“Oh,” she paused. “Well, I could always come back for it.”

“Ah, so you wish to visit me again?”Harry said with a grin. Aaliyah rolled her eyes, shoving the pirate in the shoulder playfully.

“Only for the necklace.” She said sternly as Harry laughed, smiling at her.

“So,” Aaliyah started, clearing the strange tension in the air. “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

Harry patted softly on the creaky bed beneath him. “Right here, darling.”

“Oh no,” Aaliyah shook her head vigorously. “I'm not sleeping with you.”

“Well, I hadn’t asked but..” Harry’s eyes wandered up and down her figure before letting out a hearty laugh. Aaliyah crossed her legs in embarrassment.

“Gross.” She muttered, placing her hands on her hips.

“Aye, there’s always the ground, princess.” Harry joked, motioning toward the infested ship floor. Aaliyah could see the small bugs crawling in and out of the floorboards, and the dried blood stains that she wanted to avoid thinking about.

“God, I hate this.” Aaliyah sighed, quickly climbing into the twin bed, ducking under the thin sheet. Her back was pressed against the chipping wooden boards behind her. She could feel the soft push of the ocean waves against the deck, slowly rocking her back and forth. It was soothing.

Harry fumbled around the room for a few more minutes, awkwardly adjusting clothes and miscellaneous objects in the room. It was obvious he was avoiding going to bed, which made Aaliyah laugh inside.

“Either get in the bed, or stop making noise. I’m trying to sleep.” Aaliyah said roughly, attempting to get comfortable on the worn bed.

Aaliyah heard a soft chuckle come from Harry before feeling the springy mattress move slightly, with Harry resting beside her.

He had turned his body to face Aaliyah, their noses barely brushed against each other in the small bed. He grinned as Aaliyah rolled her eyes, stuck staring at his charming face face. 

She felt a flutter in her stomach for the first time she had been with Harry. Being so close, and intimate, she couldn’t help but admire everything about him. His chiseled body was pressed against hers, barely any room to move or breathe, but she didn’t mind. The urge to run her fingers through his lucious brown locks was almost overwhelming, she had to distract herself.

“So why don’t you wear an eye patch?” Aaliyah joked, breaking their silence. His eyes squinted at her in confusion for a mere second, before he chuckled giving her a grin.

“You’re an interesting las, Lia.” His smile was as radiant as before, but now more genuine. He wasn’t smiling for himself, rather for her. She smiled back at him, she couldn’t help it.

Her heart began to flutter as she felt the soft brush of Harry’s fingertips on her hands. His hands trailed her skin softly, like he was inspecting her. It seemed so natural though, as if he didn't even know he was doing it. Every touch left an electric feeling on her skin and made her want more.

“For a villain's daughter, you’re very proper, eh?” He raised an eyebrow at her. It was more of a question than a comment. Aaliyah had almost forgotten about her incredulous lie. It’s what got her stuck in this tiny bed in the first place.

“My father likes to be clean, even if he is a villain.” Aaliyah replied, another lie adding onto her list. 

Harry nodded, his fingers still trailing up and down her sides. She didn’t mind it though, it was comforting, like home.He seemed to be lost in his touch, his eyes now shut, just following the rhythm of her skin. 

“Harry?” Aaliyah said softly. He merely hummed in response, clearly drifting into sleep. Aaliyah brushed the soft brown curls out of his face instinctively. His face shuddered at the first touch, mostly in surprise. The touch became comforting after a while, she watched as he sunk into it.

“Yes, darling?” His voice was low and hoarse, drifting in and out of sleep.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “For taking me in.” 

Harry was silent. His eyes still shut and his fingers continued to dance across Aaliyah’s skin so melodically, it felt as if he were playing a beautiful lullaby. She watched a smile grow on his face.

“Promise me something.” He said quietly, only the sound of their soft breathing could be heard over the rushing waves beneath them.

Aaliyah hesitated, a bit surprised. “I guess.”

A long pause stood between them before Harry opened his piercing blue eyes to look back at her. “Don’t leave yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Tell me everything ! Your likes, dislikes, just comment an entire essay for me. Pretty please?


End file.
